


Day 17 - Sleep

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel is tired and is stealing his boyfriend's shoulder as a resting spot.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Day 17 - Sleep

Nathaniel entered the school, eyes immediately honing in on where his boyfriend was sitting on the staircase. He strolled over, scrambling up the stairs before collapsing in a heap next to Marc.

"...'m tired."

Marc looked up from his journal, "Why?"

Nathaniel yawned, scooting closer to his partner. He placed his head on Marc's shoulder. 

"Stayed up all night working on the comic." The artist moved his hand to be interlocking with the writer's. 

"That's not healthy, Nath."

"Probably. But since when has anything I've done been healthy?"

"Nathaniel."

Nathaniel looked up with a pout, “Don’t lecture me. You know I’m too tired to retain it in my memory anyways.”

Marc sighed, resting his head on Nathaniel’s, “Get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when the bell rings.” Nathaniel cheered quietly.

He kissed Marc’s chin before continuing to bury his face in Marc’s shoulder, “Thanks babe.” Marc could quickly tell when the boy fell asleep through the slowing of his breath. His thumb reached over to rub at the back of Nathaniel’s hand.

He used his other hand to put his journal and pen back in his backpack. Marc let his eyes shut.

It was only for a second, right?

“Marc! Nathaniel!”

Both boys jolted, springing away from each other, turning around to see Mrs. Mendeleiev standing behind them. As she walked past them, down the staircase, she barked out, “No PDA!”

They both stuttered out apologies, faces heating up in unison. Marc and Nathaniel looked away from each other, embarrassed as their teacher continued to walk away.

“Well, I am thoroughly mortified,” Marc muttered. Nathaniel simply groaned and leaned onto the railing next to his head.


End file.
